Did You Say Something?
by ansera
Summary: In which Garcia makes a phone call and Reid is distracted. Morgan/Reid.


Reid was lying on the couch, an 897-page book in his hands. He knew he'd finish it within the next 4 minutes. He had already finished three other books of the same length in the past 15 minutes and he guessed that he was going to be very bored very soon if someone didn't interfere.

Morgan fell back and Reid pulled back his legs a second before he crushed them.

He set down the book and glared. "A little warning next time," he snapped, although there was no real heat in the words. Morgan grinned unrepentantly and pulled his legs to settle on his lap.

"I'm saving you from death," Morgan said, head lolling back lazily.

Reid's brow rose. "How exactly?"

"You'd have been bored to death in the next 4 minutes. You wanted me to interfere." Sometimes, he hated having a partner who knew him so well. Morgan's head turned to look at him. "Spen-cer," he drew out the name.

"I'm not going to have sex with you again," Reid said firmly.

Morgan let out a groan. "But-"

"You said you were bored the last two times, Derek," Reid reminded him sternly, although he felt his resistance crumbling under the pressure of pure boredom.

"But-"

"And you used the medical ailment excuse two days ago," Reid rolled his eyes, he'd known it was fake –he was a doctor—but he couldn't be bothered to argue with a Derek Morgan who was cooped up at home for an entire day. "Then you used the birthday present excuse-"

"It was my birthday-"

"Three months ago."

Morgan stuck out his tongue. "Not like you got me anything then."

"I got you a collar," Reid said, slightly affronted.

"For Clooney," Morgan said.

Reid frowned. "You needed a new collar because Clooney's old one had been torn up; it's a perfectly practical present in such a case. Would you rather I'd gotten you something you're only going to use once a year or something?" Morgan looked at him in a way that made it clear what the answer was. "Fine, I'll get you something for Clooney's birthday, okay?"

"Good boy," Morgan murmured, pulling him forward to press a light kiss on his lips. Reid pulled back before he could deepen the kiss, though. "Come on," Morgan half-whined, "You're bored, I'm bored, we have time, I bought extra lube and condoms, we're set basically."

Reid couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up, but he stifled it with some difficulty. "Not going to."

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

Reid opened his mouth to answer before shutting it close, thinking of a proper answer, before he settled on, "Don't feel like it."

Morgan's eyes widened. "How could you not feel like having sex?"

"The average human male only ha-"

"Spence," Morgan said, a warning laced in his tone. "Don't rattle stats on me, I'm already bored, and I don't feel like sleeping. It's all we do these days."

"Well, it's not normal to have sex so frequently," Reid stated.

Morgan smirked. "Nope, we're better than just normal."

Reid couldn't hide his smile this time. "Special?"

Morgan moved so that he straddled Reid, legs on either side of his waist. "Yep," his hand reached up to play with the loose strands of hair that fell into Reid's face. "Special." If Morgan had asked one more time, Reid knew that he couldn't have protested even if he'd wanted to. But he didn't want to, and they both knew it.

Reid moved forward, letting Morgan kiss him slowly, biting his lips gently. Morgan's hands tugged harder at the hair, moving to rest at the back of his head, his body pressing closer to Reid's. Morgan let out a soft moan as Reid's hips moved up of their own accord, even as Reid's fingers pressed against the hard muscles of his stomach. Reid's fingers tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up in jerky, quick motions-

The phone rang.

"Ignore it," Morgan said, pressing his lips to the side of Reid's neck.

"Derek," Reid protested. "What if it's really important, like a case or something?"

"Never mind." The lips were insistent, biting the skin over his collarbone, hands at the skin near his hip, pressing against it and his thumbs rubbing soft circles-

"No," Reid said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "Come on, Derek," he pushed half-heartedly at the man. "Derek," he tried again, hands firmer. "Morgan," he said sharply, and Morgan finally retreated, giving a final bite to the skin.

"Whoever's on that phone better have a damn good reason for calling," Morgan complained, glumly settling lower on Reid's legs, unwilling to get off the man fully.

Reid picked up the phone, stretching the cord, and said in the politest voice he could procure –considering how out of breath he was— "Hello, Derek Morgan's residence, Spencer Reid speaking."

"Spency," the chirpy voice of Penelope Garcia could be heard through the phone.

"Oh, hi Garcia," he said, and Morgan looked up with a tilting head. "Why'd you call?" Morgan got a curious light in his eyes, and Reid frowned, it usually didn't mean anything good for him. Morgan grinned –the same charming grin that he'd thrown at Reid when they'd first started going out—and Reid frowned even more, batting the man away with one arm.

"I had nothing to do, so I decided to call," Garcia said, sounding even happier than she usually did.

"No particular reason?"

He knew there was, the last time Garcia had called it was because Kevin had made her dinner for her birthday and a present, although she had refused to disclose the details to anyone but Morgan, who refused to tell Reid –something about a promise—although he had let out enough that Reid knew it involved Kevin and sex, so he wasn't particularly upset about not knowing. Then she had called to tell them that Kevin had forgotten their something anniversary, some obscure number that wasn't particularly significant to anyone but her, although he thought that Morgan understood that. When she'd called again, it was their first fight, then their making up, and things that he really didn't care much about, but Morgan did, so he lived with it.

"Well, actually," Garcia giggled, "Kevin's got a surprise date with me later."

Reid smiled, and Morgan raised a questioning brow. "He's got a surprise date for her," he explained. Then his lips pursed, "You never did a surprise date for me," he said, knowing he might be pouting just a little.

"Got better things to do," Morgan winked.

Morgan's body lowered, his hands at the top of Reid's pants.

"Derek there?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah," Reid said slowly, watching as Morgan's hands played with the belt at of his pants. He wriggled his hips, but Morgan's fingers only clenched at either side of his waist firmly, keeping him still. "He's-"

"Busy," Morgan offered.

"Preoccupied," Reid ended. "How's it going over at your end? You're probably understandably excited."

He could almost hear Garcia's nod over the phone.

"It's so cool, he's asked me to wear my nicest dress –you know, the green one which shimmers if you go into the light, with all the pretty sparkles on it—and nice jewelry and good shoes and everything, so I think it's probably dinner, and a fancy place too, I can't remember the last time I went to a fancy place," Garcia gushed.

Reid hummed appropriately, watching as Morgan's hands slipped off the thin brown belt. _What are you doing_ he mouthed. Morgan grinned at him before pulling his pants off. Or attempting to, anyways, since Reid kept himself firmly on the seat.

Morgan was stronger.

The pants were pulled, resting near his knees.

"When was the last time you went to a fancy place, Spency? Did Derek ever bring you to one?" Garcia asked inquisitively.

"Er- no, he did bring me to a place once, but we didn't stay for long," Reid said cautiously.

"Oh," Garcia's voice dropped lower, "What were you guys doing instead?"

Reid blushed at both the innuendo and the fact that Morgan was trying to rid him of his boxers –and even if it was nothing, he could feel himself growing hard, and he knew from Morgan's smirk that the other man did too. "Garcia," he chided. "We had a case, so we couldn't stay for long."

"That's boring," Garcia said.

She didn't need to know what they'd done after the case, of course.

She wasn't upset for too long, though, asking, "So, have you two been doing anything today?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what've you two been up to?"

"Garcia, if you're trying to imply something again-"

Garcia let out a short bark of laughter, "So you have been doing something." He could hear her smirk now. "Do you two need a spanking?"

Reid blushed, "I definitely do not need to be spanked."

Morgan had successfully pulled off his boxers, and they lay with his pants around his ankles. Morgan looked up, a glint of something in his eyes that Reid couldn't identify, as he said the words, and Reid grew a deeper shade of red. His fingers reached out to brush against the thick length of his cock and Reid tensed, automatically wrapping his legs around Morgan.

"Such a slut for me," Morgan whispered.

"Oh," Garcia said, "You definitely need to. You have an ass made for spanking, Spency."

"Garcia, I don't think this is an appropriate conversation for us to be having-"

"Oh," he heard a rustle as though Garcia had straightened, "What's a little spanking between friends?" Reid wondered if it was just him or if she really did sound half-serious about it.

He changed the topic. "So, the date with Kev-" Morgan's hand tightened around his balls and he hardened even more, cock swelling into a violent red.

"Took you long enough," Garcia said.

Reid frowned. "What?"

"To start calling him Kev," Garcia explained. Reid shook his head, hoping that he never had to explain why the name was cut short on his tongue. "Yeah, it's going to start in a while, so, you know, I had nothing to do, and JJ's dealing with Henry, Emily's busy with god-knows-what, so I called you guys."

"Nice to know we're your last resort," Reid said, the retort gratefully instinctive because he could hardly think, much less speak, right now.

Morgan looked up, seeing the sweat that had collected on Reid's face as he attempted to maintain decorum on the phone, and he smiled temptingly. Garcia started talking about something into his ear, while Morgan leaned down, touching the tip of his tongue to the precome that had pooled at the tip of his cock.

"-so it's not like the place's going to be too shady or anything since it's our almost-anniversary," Garcia was saying when he finally paid attention.

"Huh?" Reid let out dumbly. He shook his head to clear it –with little effect—and cleared his throat. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just that it's our almost-anniversary, so the place can't be anything bad," Garcia said casually, almost too casually.

"Yeah, it can't-" Morgan's lips covered the tip of his cock and Reid fought the urge to buck into him. "That'd be extremely rude of him, completely uncharacteristic, I can't imagine him ever doing such a thing to his partner, especially not you," he knew he was rambling, and that half of it was aimed at Morgan, but Garcia seemed to find none of it out of the ordinary, which made him pause for a second since- He didn't really talk like that, did he?

Morgan heard him and reacted in the most pleasant of ways, licking a long swipe across the length of him before swallowing his cock slowly and smoothly. It had taken a while and a series of practice sessions everywhere that made Reid blush just to think about, but the older man was good at this –indecently so.

And they both knew it.

"I don't think that lovers are mean to their own or anything," Garcia said. "I mean, do you have like statistics for the number of abused lovers or divorcees or something?"

It took Reid a moment to collect his thoughts and process the questions, and another two to find the answers.

"49% of the 3.5 million crimes against family members are against spouses," he rattled, giving Morgan a pointed look, although his attention was occupied by Reid's cock in his mouth. Morgan was using his tongue to do- _something_, a curl here and just the slightest graze of teeth that made Reid bite his lips to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him.

"And?" Garcia prompted.

"And what?" Reid asked, letting go of what he could taste was a bleeding lip.

"The divorcees," Garcia said, sounding not as annoyed, as he would have expected, but rather curious. That couldn't be a good thing.

"Well, about 10% of Americans are divorced and-" his breath hitched as Morgan did the thing with his tongue again, using his hands to squeeze his balls at the same time, "Erm- about 50% of marriages end in divorc-" Morgan pulled back slightly and licked up the shaft of his cock, "Divorce," he repeated, more coherently.

Garcia sounded amused now. "Oh, I see, how about the statistics for women above 30, what do you have for these souls?" she asked.

Reid slid lower in his seat, the cord tangling around his hand for a few seconds before he moved it. Morgan was moving lower, licking at his balls with a frantic energy. "8.5% of women between the ages of- uh, 30 to 34get divorced." Morgan was moving yet lower, and Reid couldn't stifle the small moan that escaped his lips, head falling back onto the softness of the couch.

"The guys?" Garcia didn't comment on the moan, although she couldn't have missed it.

"11.6% of them-" Reid let out a quiet yell as Morgan's tongue reached the small ring of muscle, tongue licking around it, a heat in him as his hands moved to spread Reid's willing legs.

"You okay, Spency?" Garcia asked, although Reid thought she didn't sound as worried as she did pleased.

"Yeah, just," he searched for a lie, "Stubbed my toe-"

Morgan's tongue prodded at the small hole, and Reid felt a slick warmth enter him and his grip around the phone was so tight it threatened to break it, his knuckles paler than the rest of his skin, in contrast with the flushed red of his face. "Fuck-" he couldn't stop the word from escaping.

Garcia laughed. "Whatever my Sweet Cheeks is doing to you, tell him that it's working," she said.

Reid didn't know if she had hung up before he let go of the phone, letting it drop to the floor even as his hands reached out to pull Morgan towards him, bringing their mouths together in a kiss that was far from gentle or sweet. Instead, it was harsh, and Reid could taste the metallic tang of where he had bit his lip blending with the familiar taste of his own come on Morgan's tongue.

"I hate you," he said between kisses, barely moving back until the need for air overwhelmed him.

Morgan smirked, "Nah, you love me."

Reid snorted. "Lucky sod."

Morgan pulled back. "You just used an insult with less than three syllables," his face melted into a goofy grin. "I'm so proud. It's like my little boy's all grown up."

"Shut up," Reid said, smiling as he kissed him again, softer this time. "She knows."

"Of course she did, she's Garcia."

Reid pulled Morgan under him, hand teasing Morgan as it slid down to roughly pull down Morgan's pants and briefs in one gesture, wrapping his hand around Morgan's cock. He let his finger swirl in the precome that he felt, even though he kept his eyes trained on Morgan's face –his half-lidded eyes, swollen lips, head thrown back.

He used the slickness and quickened his pace, and it hardly took a few grabs before Morgan was coming in a muffled shout, come spurting onto his shirt –and he still wore it, that had never happened, they were usually more methodical with sex—and his legs and his own cock, which thrummed at the feel of it. Reid rubbed himself against Morgan, and he felt warmth build in him, a tightening in his gut, and he was spent, gasping against Morgan's neck in a pathetic attempt to recover.

A few moments later he lifted his head, too lazy to move away even though he knew that the come would dry messily. On the couch. He snorted at the thought. That wasn't a first, but earlier, he shook his head.

"I still hate you," he said softly.

"Yeah?" Morgan kissed the top of his head. "Love you too."

The call came two days later, with Reid still refusing to pick up the phone if it rang and if Morgan was in the room.

"For God's-" Morgan broke off, exasperated as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was someone talking on the other end and Reid watched with narrowed eyes. "Oh, hey Hotch," Morgan greeted. He paused, and then nodded, "Yeah, I looked through the files."

Reid smirked and then walked closer to Morgan, who held up a finger without taking much note of him, intent on the conversation with Hotch.

Then Reid dropped to his knees and started on Morgan's pants.


End file.
